Arigato
by Lashana Inferno
Summary: A surprising look into Xellos' thoughts about Lashana. Xellos' POV


_Lashana and Telca own only themselves, Tvashtar, Kadrith, the three dragons and Telca's cat. Every other character belongs to someone that isn't us._

Arigato

"Knight-sama?"

"What, Xel?"

I stare at you through half-lidded eyes and wonder what you think of me. True, I'm the trickster. The pervert. The demon. But I can't help wondering if you see me as anything else. You're a part of the Mother of All, the creator of Mazoku, so in a sense, that makes you a part of me. And that reassures me somehow. "Mou, you could at least look at me."

There's a definate look of annoyance on your face as you turn to me, only.... was it a daydream or did I see a flicker of amusement in your eyes? Do I amuse you, little Elf? Or is it that this conversation, so like many others we've had, is as sacred to you as it is to me? 

"What's this about, Xel?"

Ah, there's that nickname again. I don't think I ever told you that you're the only one that makes that slashing of my name sound nice. Not that I'd _ever_ tell you. For one thing, it's forbidden for Mazoku to feel anything positive towards someone. Quite frankly, if another Mazoku found out that I was staying here voluntarily, there'd be trouble for us both, Lady Chaos. Oh, I know L-Sama ordered me to look after you, but I would have done so anyway. I have been, ever since we first met.

I still remember you, frightened and disoriented, a mere shadow of what you are now. You had gotten lost, woven the wrong spell, and it had landed you in my life. True, I had used the guise of being under orders from Beastmaster Zelas when I had whisked you off Wolf Pack Island, and I would never let my Master know of any of this. No. Death is something I fear now. Both for myself, and for you.

"Xel? Xel, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh! Hai!" In another lifetime, I might have fought that lumbering idiot for you, little Elf. You're precious. Like Telca, you are a rare thing. Something to be treasured and protected, always. But in this life, I'll settle for your friendship.... if that's possible. "Knight-sama? We're.... not enemies, correct?"

You arch a white eyebrow at me curiously, and I fight the urge to grin at you in amusement. Only you could speak volumes with just a single look. "...No. No, I don't suppose we are. What's this about, Xel?"

Hmm, how to say this? "I've been thinking."

"Oh?" Your chuckle makes me smile. "Dangerous pastime that."

"Perhaps."

"Okay, you're not being perverted. What's wrong?"

I chuckle softly and lightly tap the blood red jewel on the end of my staff against the top of your head. "Nothing. Truly. I've just been thinking about... certain things. L-Sama, the Chaos... you."

"Really now? How quaint."

"Yare, yare, Lashana-sama, so defensive all of a sudden!" Your suspicion washes over me, and I delight in the hidden anger behind it. Emotions like those are my lifeblood. Dark emotions of anger and fear... though... I find now that I do not enjoy sensing your fear, or your pain, any longer. What once held a lovely flavour has been soured by... something. My feelings for you, perhaps? 

A sigh leaves me as I take a seat across from you, leaning forward to meet your gaze as I fully open my eyes, something that I do not do often. Usually, the sight of my eyes frightens anyone that I look at, but you were never afraid. Not of me, anyway. Disgusted by my playfulness, but never afraid. That has always intrigued me. Most mortals, once they find out what I really am, are immediately wary, and on their guard. But you were never like that. 

"If not enemies.... then what are we, Knight-sama?"

"Friends."

"Oh?" I let a smile slide over my lips as I reach out to lightly run a gloved finger across your cheek, grinning when you don't pull away. That was what I had wanted to hear. What I wanted to know. And despite the trouble that we would both be in if any other of my kind found out about this friendship, I can't help feeling.... reassured. "Arigato."

"For what?"

"Your.... honesty. Officially, you are my 'higher up' as it were, Knight of Chaos, thus I am bound to you. But, unofficially.... a part of me cherishes your.... friendship." The word gets stuck in my throat. Mostly because it's never actually left my lips before. There's a definate look of shock on your face now, and I smirk as I rise to my feet and bow to you, thumping my left fist against my right shoulder in a salute before teleporting from the room. "Arigato.... Lashana-chan."


End file.
